Scamp's Great Adventure
by RudolphZoey
Summary: A big twist on Lady and the Tramp 2, Instead of staying back in his home with Angel, He has moved onto the streets with Angel. What will happen to Scamp and Angel now?
1. The Background!

# Scamp's Jukyard Adventure

  
This is my very first fanfic, so it might not be too good. Please be Kind and Review. No flames (whatever they are) please!  
  
**Scamp**: Hello there, It's me Scamp. This is my story. Why I ran away from home in the first place, why, when I had the chance to return to my life at home, I didn't. Hold it, maybe I should start at the top.

**Buster**: Scamperoo, There you are! I've been looking all over the Junkyard for you. I have a favour to ask. Could you run down and get all of us something better than leftovers?

**Scamp**: Sure thing Buster, I'll go in an hour!

**Buster**: Don't forget Scampskey!

**Scamp**: Right Buster. See you! Now as I was saying, I should start at the top. My name is already known to you. Now for my background, my mother is Lady, and my father is the Famous Street dog, The Tramp. He could do anything and get away with it. When he met my mother, he loved her from the start. After she fell in love with him, he had to choose, Buster and the Junkyard Dogs, or Lady and the Housedog's life. He chose Lady and they had pups, three girls, and one boy (that's me). It was a week ago that I ran away, I needed to be wild and free! I never got that there. They didn't even let me play in the backyard. Anyways, Dad and I got into a Huge argument and he stormed back inside. After that I sat on the Doghouse and that's when I first saw them and HER. Buster and his gang teared past my House, with a dogcatcher after them. However right after they had run by, SHE ran by. Her name is Angel. Even from inside my yard, I could tell that she was incredibly beautiful. She smiled and then joined the other dogs. Buster took the dogcatcher's hat and tossed it. That hat landed in my yard, so I picked it up.

**Angel**: Hey, Tenderfoot, you coming?

**Scamp**: Yeah Angel, I'm coming. I'll be there in a sec. I just have to finish what I'm doing over here.

**Angel**: I'll wait. By the way, I hear we have to pick up some higher quality food while we're out, is that true?

**Scamp**: Yup, it's true. I know JUST the place. I went home yesterday to ask my Dad about any good places out here. He suggested tons that knew him well when he was a street dog. He has already spread the word about me to those places.

**Angel**:(gently kisses him) Well just don't be too long. Okay?

**Scamp**: Would I EVER do that to you? (kisses her back). That's her. When the hat was in my mouth, she called to me (she didn't know my name yet). She asked if I could give her the hat, which I did. What happened next was a shock, she nuzzled me with the side of her mouth. It felt so great that I pursued my dream of being wild and free. I pulled and pulled on my chain which FINALLY came off and then I ran after Angel (well in the direction she had gone at any rate). Met her in an alley. She lead me to Buster. He said I could become a Junkyard dog if I underwent a test (to take a can from the meanest, toughest dog out and about). While I was running from that monster, I found Angel running alongside me. The dogcatcher saw us and gave chase (confusing the monster at the same time). He swung his net and got Angel. I let out a yelp of fury and jumped onto the net. I then started to bite the stick holding the net hoping beyond all hope that the dogcatcher would keep his net out long enough for it to break on the upcoming lamp-post. That is exactly what happened and Angel was free. She was really grateful to me. Anyway I hadn't EXACTLY do the test right, however, I did land that dog (the one I took the can from) in the pound. That REALLY impressed everybody, even Buster. Plus I had saved Angel which made me even more proud. Finally, Buster said I would have to complete another test. That night, I was thinking about what Dad had left, and Angel came up and talked to me. She was wondering if I was okay. I said yeah. She let me know how she really wanted a familly and I promised not to say anything. We ran from a Train, Angel made it, but my paw got stuck. I called to her for help, she helped me by pushing me through. We fell in love over Speghetti and Meatballs. Next Morning, Buster had me take MY FAMILY'S CHICKEN. I GOT PUT IN THE POUND AND ANGEL FOUND DAD TO RESCUE ME! We took Angel home and when we got there, Jim Dear wouldn't let her live at our house, so I moved out on the streets with her, and now you're up to date!

**Angel**: COME ON TENDERFOOT!

**Scamp**: Sorry Angel, coming right now.

  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter, look for further chapters. If I don't get many reviews, I still have some ideas for the next chapter.


	2. The Date!

**Sorry It's taken so long, I just couldn't come up with any ideas. But I finally got it, thanks for the review, I only got one, I think. Anyways here is the second chapter.**

  
**Scamp**: Angel, I got the PERFECT place to eat. A super fancy restaurant where I have some ties.

**Angel**: Are you sure?

**Scamp**: Come on.

**All of a sudden Reggie shows up and wants to kill both him AND Angel for getting him in the pound.**

**Angel**: NO WAY!!!

**Reggie**: I'm back and I must destroy you. I also have joined forces with him.

**Dog Catcher**: Aha, you, the one that got away. No collar. Good work Reggie, ol' boy.

**Angel and Scamp begin to run, but Angel had noticed a badge of respectability. They keep running, and all of a sudden, the Tramp shows up.**  
  
**Tramp**: Hang on Son. Well if it isn't my old enemy the dog catcher. Well NYA NYA.

**Dog Catcher and Reggie**: COME HERE, YOU MANGY (dogcatcher)MUTT (Reggie) BEEP!!

**Angel and Scamp watch from behind a fence as Tramp leads Reggie and the Dogcatcher away!**  
  
**Angel**: Wow, lucky break, eh?

**Scamp**: Do you think he'll be okay?

**Angel**: I'm sure he'll be fine.

**Angel**: Well let's go then.

**Scamp leads Angel past "snob hill" and to a very fancy Restaurant. He then scratches on the door.**  
  
**Chef**: Just a minute, I'm coming. WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW. The son of the Tramp. Well do you need something?

**Scamp**: Woof, Woof, Grr, Woof.

**Chef**: Right. Hey Jake, our guest say he wants the finest thing to eat that we got.

**Jake**: That would bea our famous Mega Sirloin Steak.

**Scamp and Angel start drooling.**  
  
**Chef**: Yep, the very best in town.

**He puts down a VERY juicy, tasty looking Steak in front of them.**  
  
**Angel**: WOW. How on EARTH did you get connections to this place?

**Scamp**: Well, my father used to come here all the time. They obviously remembered that.

** They started to eat and Scamp instinctively moved closer to Angel. Once they finished, Scamp gave Angel a small kiss. Angel returned that kiss with an EXTRA long one.**  
  
**Angel**: Thanks Scamp, that was a good meal and kiss. You're good. Oooohhhh DRAT!!

**Scamp**: What's wrong?

**Angel**: With the excitement of Tramp and the meal, we forgot to get something for...

**Scamp**: No we didn't. I worked it all out before we got here. We'll head back to Mario's for the pizza now!

**Angel**: Oh Scamp, You are SOOOOO clever.

**The two of them head to Mario's and bark.**  
  
**Mario**: Well, I'ma shockede. Scampo ya raskal, where you been? Your pizza's ready.

**Mario puts a tray covered with pizza boxes. Pizza's like "pepperoni, hawaiian, meat lovers, greek pizzas, and more flavors"**  
  
**Angel**: WOW, have you ever seen SO MANY PIZZAS Tenderfoot?

**Scamp**: Nope, but I have seen something more beautiful.

**Angel**: Huh?

**Scamp**: Take a guess (kisses her)

**Angel**: OH! Yeah (kisses him back)

**Scamp**: I've got to find four wheels to roll this tray on.

** Off goes Scamp to find the wheels.**  
  
**Angel**: I think I'd better tell of how I met Tenderfoot (Scamp). I was running from the dog catcher as usual with Buster and the gang, all of a sudden, I saw him. I grey dog inside a yard, chained to a doghouse. I noticed right away that he was VERY cute. I started to play catch with Buster (and the gang) using the Dog catchers hat, all of a sudden, we missed the hat and it flew into the yard. I ran over to the yard to see the dog had picked it up and called to him. He came over and gave it to me. Something came over me, I couldn't help myself as I bent towards him and nuzzled his face. Then I ran off with Buster and the rest. I met him (the dog) later in an alley. He tried to show off (I didn't mind) and showed a unique style. I showed him to the junkyard where Buster gave him a test. I ran like everyone else when Reggie charged the fence, and before I knew what was happening, I was running with the dog (I knew him as Tenderfoot or Scamp) and got caught by the dog catcher. Just then, he made shrieked a shriek of rage and jumped onto his net. He held it in place until it broke. I really liked that. I couldn't help it, I started to look at him with love filled expression on my face. Really, I realised how much he cared about all of us. Buster then said that he would put Tenderfoot through another test.

**Scamp suddenly rushes back with four wheels clutched in his teeth.**  
  
**Scamp**: Angel, help me lift the tray.

**As if knowing what the pups were up to, Mario helped them by steadying the pizzas.**  
  
**Mario**: There you two are. You're readya to go.

**Scamp**: Let's Go.

**Scamp takes one rope in his mouth, and Angel takes the rope right next to it in her mouth.**  
  
**Scamp**: NOW, PULL!!!

**Angel and Scamp start pulling and in next to no time, they were back at the junkyard.**  
  
**Buster**: WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? I SENT YOU AT DAWN, IT IS MIDNIGHT!!!! WHERE?

**Scamp**: Hey, calm down, take a look at what we brought with us, before you go nuts!!

**Angel and Scamp hurry off to the entrance and pulls in the tray with the tower of Pizza.**  
  
**Buster**: WOW!!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT??

**Scamp**: Our secret.

**Angel**: Come on, lets go home Tenderfoot.

**They headed back to their broken down Boxcar near the train tracks. This boxcar had been accidentally derailed, and no human ever found it. Scamp found it though, and he showed it to Angel who immediately went in, turned, and smiled at him. They had then gone in and made it their home. Now, their home looks great, it even has a welcome mat.**  
  
**Later that night!**  
  
**Scamp**: I love you Angel.

**Angel**: I love you too Tenderfoot.

**She snuggled up to him and sighed. Scamp also sighed at the same time.**  
  
**Scamp**: Goodnight, my Angel.

**Angel**: Goodnight, Scamp.

  
  
**Well that's the second chapter, any ideas? Please review. I only got 1 last time, maybe I should cut it off in a tense situation.**


	3. The Beginning!

**Angel**: hem WHA? What's wrong, Tenderfoot?

**Scamp**: Nothing is really wrong, we just have to go. That's all.

**Angel**: I am so happy. I know that even out here on the streets, I have a family, you my Tenderfoot.

**Scamp**: I promise you this, when were older, You and I won't be the only family members in this family, we'll have pups.

**Angel**: Are you serious?

**Scamp**: OF COURSE!!

**Scamp and Angel separate for a while. During this time, they both wash up to meet Buster and the Junkyard Dogs. Scamp had left the Boxcar later at night, because Buster had showed up at the door and woken him up. Scamp asked if whatever Buster was waking him up for could wait until the morning, and Buster said "Come down to the Junkyard at Dawn". It is now just before dawn, and Angel is wondering why there were sitting at a cliff (the same one that Tramp Showed Lady what his life was like, what a "real" dog's life could be). At that moment, the Sun Rose and the whole of New England Town was Bathed in a Beautiful Pink Sunrise light. Angel gasped as she and Scamp looked down and listened to the Dogcatcher trying to find their house (and them). He never would be able to do that.**  
  
**Scamp**: I guess we should go back to the Junkyard, Angel.

**Angel**: Thank you Scamp, it was SO beautiful. All those houses bathed in that light.

**Scamp**: We'll be back!

**Angel**: Shouldn't we get going, I heard that we have some Mission from Buster. Or should we get some pizza?

**Scamp**: Hey, YEAH!! I get some of my Best Idea's when you're around, that's why you're my girl, kidding!

**Angel**: I am your girl, tenderfoot!

**Scamp**: You MEAN THAT?

**Angel**: Of course!!

**She nuzzles him and he sighs.**  
  
**Scamp**: C'mon, we've got to pay a visit to Buster. We also can't stop for Pizza right now, maybe later.

**Angel**: Alright, let's go. I do wish we could stay, but we have to go.

**The two of them left the beautiful hill (known now as Couple hill), and headed to the Junkyard.**  
  
**On the Way...**  
  
**Angel**: What do you think that was? Scamp?

**Scamp**: ......

**Angel**: What's wrong?

**Scamp**: Huh? Oh sorry, guess I just blanked out there. I'm fine! (look's at Angel's peircing stare) REALLY I am!! I don't know what this "mission" is about, and I'm worried. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind just because of that!

**Angel**: Don't worry, I understand.

**They arrive at the Junkyard and Buster looks worried, but when he sees them, he brightens up at once.**  
  
**Buster**: Great, You're here! Well, there is a new mission for you, it's on T.V. three, you know the password (glances at Angel) Sorry, only Scamp can go on this one, unless he CHOOSES to bring you, then that is another thing altogether!

**While he is saying this to Angel, Scamp was already on the other side of the Junkyard, watching the tape (listening to). Here is what it says (it's short)**  
  
**Voice**: Reggie has betrayed the Street Dogs. He is in Canada trying to do something. Go to Vancouver, and find out what he is up to. Do NOT kill him, whatever you do!! It is rumoured that there is a secret High security Base, you'll get more Details at Tramp's. You shall have a team and this is it:

**1. Scamp**, (the leader and lead reconaissance dog, you shall be leading not only the mission, but the Reconaissance as well).

**2. Buster**, your second in Command (he'll be second only to you, but you'll probably be listening to him because he will be watching via our survaillance techiques (ask Tramp and Lady what type of techniques these are)).

**3. Tramp**, your Advisor and Gadgets Expert

**4. Ruby**, as your weapons adviser.

**5. Lady**, as your Communications Expert.

**6. Mootch**, who is already in Vancouver collecting information. He will be your backup, if you are in any trouble, he must step in. **(Undercover Currently)**

**7. Sparky**, is already in Vancouver, and is collecting some of the equipment you are going to need. He will also be one of your Reconaissance dogs. **(Undercover Currently)**

**8. Angel**, your sweetdog. She'll be your other Reconaissance Dog. Also, her attractiveness may put Reggie or someone else off guard! She is the last member of your party.

  
**Voice**: New information has just come in, come to Tramp's House for an Update! If any of your team is captured or Killed, our company will negate any actions you take (meaning that we will make sure that no one knows that you were acting under our Spy Group)!! GOOD LUCK SCAMP!!

**Scamp walks out after this and hears a small bang (he knew it was only the message self-destructing). He goes over to Angel and Buster who were waiting for him.**  
  
**Angel**: Well?

**Scamp**: I have to go to Vancouver. I have a mission to fulfill and I have to take you along. Don't get me wrong, I want you to come, I'm just worried that you'll get hurt. You'll be doing Reconaissance work.

**Angel**: I'm perfectly fine with that.

**Scamp**: You also are coming Buster, it seems that The three of us were the only ones not told of this until now!

**Buster**: I agree, but I'm sure that we'll do it.

**Angel**: You want me to come? WOW!! I haven't ever been to Vancouver before!

**Scamp**: I have, and there are stricter laws there, or so I've heard (this was when I was living with my family). My family and I had gone Vancouver for Canada Day (July 1st). We normally didn't celebrate Canada Day, but we were in Canada and at that time, we were visiting Aunt Sarah in Canada. So we must stop Reggie, or Canada won't have another Canada's Day to Celebrate, get it?

**Angel & Buster**: Got it!

**Angel**: So how do we get there?

**Scamp**: Well first, we have to find Ruby. She too is going on this mission. After we have found her, All four of us are to go to Tramp's House to pick Up Tramp and Lady.

** They start calling for Ruby and they look for an hour but don't find her.**  
  
**Scamp**: Maybe this has something to do with the Update, let's go to Tramp's House and maybe we'll learn something!

**They head for Snob hill, but on the way they stop, for they heard something in the bushes...**  
  
  
  
**Well that's it for Chapter 3, Getting Interesting Eh? All right's reserved to Mission Impossible Creators for the quote "If any of your team is captured or Killed, our company will negate any actions you take (meaning that we will make sure that no one knows that you were acting under our Spy Group)". I am Basing This Chapter on the Mission Briefing Idea that Philip used in the Movie. All RIGHTS RESERVED TO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!! As always, Read and Review.**


	4. Vancouver!

**It's been quick, hasn't it? I already got Chapter 4 up (Vancouver!). This is going to be a good one. I have a plan in mind for what comes up throughout the adventure. I don't Know if I'll ever stop making Chapters for this one. I am at least... well you wait and see.**

* * *

**Last Chapter (The Beginning!), we learned that Scamp, Buster, Tramp, Lady, Ruby, Mootch, Sparky, and Angel are going on a mission. Reggie has betrayed the Dogs (or so it has been told, we won't know for SURE until we get over there). This mission is not going to be in the U.S, but in Vancouver.**  
  
**Scamp**: WHO'S THERE???

**?????**: Stay away from Vancouver, or your sister gets it!

**Scamp**: Wait a minuite, I remember that voice, YOU YOUR THE ONE FROM THE POUND THAT WAS LAUGHING CRAZILY!

**?????**: That's right, I am Laugher, and I am under orders to stop you at all costs.

**The figure in the bushes emerges with of Scamp's sister (the slow minded one)!**  
  
**Scamp**: IF YOU HURT HER...

**Laugher**: I won't, if you promise not to go to Vancouver!

**Scamp**: Release her first, and I'll make the promise.

**Angel**: What?

**Scamp**: NOT!!! NOW!

** Just then, Buster pounces, he had been sneaking up on Laugher the whole time, Scamp had been stalling for time.**  
  
**Scamp**: WELL DONE!! (to Laugher) Who gave you the orders, SPILL!!

**Angel**: (thinking) I haven't ever seen Scamp this angry before! Why is he so angry?

**Scamp**: Listen, I'm giving you until the count of three, then I'll kill you! One... TWO... Thr...

**Laugher**: WAIT, I'll tell you, I was acting under Jock and Trusty's Orders.

**Scamp**: Very well, you may go, and if I EVER catch you messing with my family, friends, or myself again, you WILL die. Understand?!

**Laugher nods and runs off away from the direction of Tramp's house.**  
  
**Scamp**: Why would Jock and Trusty want us to not go to Vancouver?

**Angel**: Don't know, maybe we should ask them.

**Scamp, Angel, and Buster head to Tramp's, but stop at Jock's and Trusty's first!**  
  
**Scamp**: Why did you send Laugher?

**Trusty**: Most respect Mr. Scamp sir, but we didn't want Lady or Ruby to be a part of this mission. OOPS!

**Jock**: ARRGH!! YOU IDIOT!!

**Scamp**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RUBY?? She is partaking in the Mission, so we need her! Where is she?

**Jock**: I'm saying nothing, youu MONGREL!

**Scamp**: LISTEN UP, YOU'LL BE TELLING ME, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!! WHERE IS SHE?!

**Trusty**: No sir!

**Scamp**: NOW!!!!! SPIT IT OUT!!! OR DIE!!!

**Jock**: (gulps) All right, she's in the doghouse there, chained up!

**Scamp**: Why did you do this?

**Jock**: We just don't want Lady to get hurt, we were planning to use Ruby as ransom.

**Scamp**: Well, it didn't work, LET HER OUT!

**Trusty**: Yes Scamp Sir, just promise us that you'll take care of Miss Lady Maaam!

**Scamp**: I promise!

**Jock and Trusty go over to the locked Doghouse and let Ruby out. Ruby runs over and hugs them all!**  
  
**Ruby**: I was heading for the Junkyard. There was a mission that Buster had mentioned. He didn't tell me any details, because he knew none. I was heading over there, when these two stopped me, and I thought, they can't be dangerous because they had Badges of Respectability on them. So I stopped to chat and they threw me in that doghouse!! I thought I would be stuck there, until I heard your voice Scamp.

**Scamp**: Well now, we have our party except for Lady and Tramp. Apparently these two wanted a Promise to protect Lady at all costs, and I gave that Promise to them.

**Buster**: HATE to interrupt, but we really need to get to Tramp's!

**Scamp, Buster, Angel, and Ruby head to Tramp's via a Hole in the Fence, before they go, Angel noticed Jock and Trusty looking worried! WHILE LEAVING:**  
  
**Angel**: (thinking) I'm sure we'll see them again later!

**At Tramp's:**  
  
**Tramp**: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WHIRLWIND??

**Scamp**: We had to find Ruby.

**Lady**: Let's get down to business. Here is that Update:

**Tramp puts a CD rom in the computer and Scamp alone watches:**  
  
**Voice**: (same as before) The new update, you must infiltrate onto the streets and head for the Gas Clock in Gas Town by 3:00 p.m., tomorrow, for by that time Sparky will be there will your Mission Objectives. Follow those objectives! More information will be given when you reach Vancouver, Good Luck!

**The CD pops out of the computer and explodes! The computer becomes blank!**  
  
**Scamp**: Got it! Tramp, I'm going to need a super transmitter. Lady, I am going to need you to test your Comm for my signal. This way, you can warn me if Reggie and his minions are on his way. Ruby, I am going to need Steel Claws and a Silencer for the PS9 type handgun!

**Ruby**: How will you hold it?

**Scamp**: That is the Beauty of the Claws, on the inside, they'll be shaped like my paws, but of the outside, they will have a sticky layer that will hold the gun. I also will need something to carry this in, seeing as I can't walk around with metal paws, that would look suspicious. We must remain as inconspicous as possible, right?

**All**: RIGHT!

**Buster**: What will I be doing?

**Scamp**: I'll let Angel explain that!

**Angel**: Here is what you will be doing in the mission! 

**1. Buster**, You'll be the mission objective and completion man. You'll be in charge of contacting any changes to the plan to us. Plus, if any new objectives come in, you'll have to make sure it gets to us!

**2. Tramp**, You will make sure all electronics are working properly. You must also get Buster to notify us when new mission objectives come in (as you will be the only one to know the password to the Objectives).

**3. Lady**, Your job is to monitor the radar and map. This will be crucial as we will need to know exactly when Our enemy shows up. This particular assignment might change a little when we get our Actual Mission Orders from Sparky. For example, If we are ordered to infiltrate and collect a peice of valuable Data or equipement, your job would then be to make sure we have warning as to when a soldier or opponent comes near where we are!

**4. Ruby**, your speciallty will be to give any of us instructions as to how to (say disarm a bomb), or information on weapons.

**Angel**: Now don't forget, we HAVE to make it work out. GOT IT?!

**All**: RIGHT!

**Scamp**: Let's go to Vancouver, we'll have to take a plane.

**Angel**: But how? We don't have a plane!

**Tramp**: I have knowledge superior to Even Buster's that was partly why I was the best streetdog there ever was. I know of someone who may be able to help us. There is an old terrior who lives at edge of the City. He collects junk of all kinds, there is more junk there than at the Junkyard itself!

**So all six of them head to the Old Terrior's!**  
  
**Scottie**: So I hear you need ter get ter Vancouvere Eh?

**Scamp**: That's right! Can you help us with a plane?

**Scottie**: It'll cost yer, and you'll also have to wait, I got the parts, I just need ter build it!

**Scamp**: Name your price, and time!

**Scottie**: 2 pizza's (greek pizza). Tomorrow morning!

**Scamp**: Deal. (to Buster) I'll get the pizza!

**Angel**: Hold up I'll come with you!

**Scamp**: All right.

**Scamp and Angel head to Mario's (again). As soon as Mario saw those two, he beamed with delight.**  
  
**Mario**: Heya what's upa!

**Scamp**: We need two pizza's Greek flavour. We need them soon.

**Mario**: No problemo, it'll be ready in a momente.

**Angel**: Well, what do you think our mission will be.

**Scamp**: I don't know!

**Mario**: It'sa ready!

**Scamp**: Thank you!

**They head back with the pizza's!**  
  
**Scamp**: Here they are!

**Scottie**: Good work Laddie! I'll get to work right away.

**Scamp**: we'll wait!

**Angel and Scamp goes into a separate room. They fall asleep after a long restless "struggle"!**  
  
**Next Morning!**  
  
**Scottie**: Oy, WAKE UP!

**Scamp**: (who is embarassed) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!?

**Scottie**: Sorry, just wanted let you know that the plane is ready.

**Scamp**: (jumps up) Great, Angel let's go!

**Angel**: (sleepily) All right!

**Scamp**: EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! WE'RE GOING!

**Ruby**: Good morning Scamp, Angel.

**Buster**: Hey Scamperoo and Angela!

**Tramp**: Hello Whirlwind!

**Lady**: Good morning dears!

**Scamp&Angel**: Good Morning Everyone. Let's go!

**Well they got into the plane and Took off for Vancouver.**  
  
**A few hours later, they land in Vancouver.**  
  
**Angel**: Beautiful!

**Scamp**: Who's There?

**They see a dark shape hanging behind in the shadows.**   
  
  
**Well that's it for Chapter 4, Vancouver, stay tuned for Chapter 5 Briefing and Plans!**


	5. Mission Briefing and Plans!

Scamp's Great Adventure: Briefing and Plans!

Briefing and Plans! 

**It's taken me quite a while, but be patient, I have other fics I'm working on too you know! Here it is, Briefing and Plans! A fairly decent Chapter coming up, has some features in it. Just read on and see! They have reached Vancouver (now all 8 of the Party: Scamp, Buster, Tramp, Lady, Ruby, Mootch, Sparky, and Angel; are in Vancouver)!**  
  
**Scamp**: Who's There?

**They see a dark shadowy figure near Starbucks (close to Gas Clock).**  
  
**?????**: You have FINALLY gotten here? Took you long enough!

**Tramp**: Mootch? Is that you?

**?????**: You got it, okay! Wow, the great Tramp, I thought you went over the waterfall, kay?

**Tramp**: Well I didn't, I got married and had pups!

**Mootch comes out of the Shadows, and whispers to Scamp! (note, this next part of conversation is between Mootch and Scamp and can only be heard by those two)!**  
  
**Mootch**: Be back here by 3:00 pm, Sparky will have your mission update! Until then, I would suggest that you take in the sights of Vancouver, there certainly are a lot! ESPECIALLY for two pups in love!

**Scamp**: Angel and I already sleep together...OOPS!

**Mootch**: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Still, it is perfect!

**Scamp**: Thanks!

**Mootch now leaves everyone and Scamp tells of what the plan is!**  
  
**Scamp**: Listen, everyone meet back here at 3:30 pm!

**All**: Okay!

**Everyone heads off, but before Angel goes, Scamp calls her over!**  
  
**Angel**: Yeah, what's up, Tenderfoot?

**Scamp**: I thought, that you and I could spend some time together!

**Angel**: WOW!! Scamp, REALLY!!!??? WE HAVEN'T SPENT TIME TOGETHER FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE A YEAR!

**Scamp**: Of course I mean it, Let's go to find a pool hall, but whatever you do, NO DRINKING. I don't want to have to take care of a Drunken Angel!!

**Angel**: Okay!

**The two of them start looking for a pool hall and find a dog pool hall! They both go in!**  
  
**Scamp**: How much would it cost to play until 2:45 pm?

**Pool Tender**: Well, 4 hot dogs would suffice!

**Scamp**: Here!

**They play a lot of games, in which they each win the same number of games! Finally it is 2:45!**  
  
**Pool Tender**: Time's Up!

**Scamp**: Okay, thank you! (Pays the 4 hot dogs)

**Pool Tender**: Hope you come back!

**Angel**: I'm sure we will!

**Scamp and Angel head back to the Gas Clock and see Sparky!**  
  
**Sparky**: (hands Scamp a folder)(whispers)Read this, meet you at the hotel mentioned.

**Sparky heads off and the rest arrive!**  
  
**Scamp**: Hello everyone, all ready, here is our mission...HUH?

**The note simply says:**  
  
_Dear Scamp, this note is too likely to fall into the wrong paws. Please come to the Snoplenturk Hotel. I will meet you there!_  
  
**Scamp**: WHAT THE HECK??? I THOUGHT WE WERE TO GET OUR ORDERS HERE! DAMN IT!!!

**Voice**: Thought wrong, didn't you?

**Angel**: WHO'S THERE???

**Voice**: Patience, I'll soon tell you all you need to know, but I need you to come here ALONE!

**Scamp**: Something doesn't seem right about this...

**Angel**: I have to go, I have to find out what he knows!

**Tramp**: I agree with Scamp, something doesn't smell right! OY, you there! Is it possible for one of us to accompany her?

**Voice**: No! ALONE, OR SHE GETS NOTHING!!

**Scamp**: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! GO THEN, but be careful! If anything happens...

**Angel**: Nothing will happen!

**Buster**: Why do I have the feeling I've heard that voice before!

**Angel**: His voice does sound familiar, but I can't lay my claw on it, so let's not worry about it, k? (nuzzles Scamp) Cheer up, don't be like that, I'll be FINE!!

**Lady**: Be careful my friend!

**Voice**: EH HEM, IF SHE DOESN'T COME NOW, SHE LEARNS NOTHING!!

**Angel**: All right, All right, I'm coming!

**Scamp**: (kisses her quickly) Be careful!

**Angel**: Okay, Tenderfoot!

**Angel runs around the corner (around to the other side of Starbucks) and there she sees the last dog she expected!**  
  
**Angel**: BROKSFORD!! What are you doing here? I thought you had been crushed in that weird Dimension, you know, Sector 7!

**Broksford**: Well, I wasn't, and I'm here for you my darling!

**Angel**: I'm sorry, but while you were gone, I fell in love with another dog! I am NOT your girl anymore!

**Broksford**: I SAY YOU ARE!!

**Broksford quickly runs behind her to stop her from running back to her friends and starts to push her deeper into the alley.**  
  
**Angel**: SCAMP, HELP!!!!!!

**Scamp hears hear and comes RUNNING!!**  
  
**Scamp**: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL!!!???

**Broksford**: (incredulously)You fell in love with THAT???

**Scamp**: (looks a little scared, this guy looked almost EXACTLY the same as him, but he looked stronger) LET'S SEE, I CAN'T BEAT YOU WITH NORMAL POWER, SO I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO TRANCE!!!!!

**Brodsford**: WHAT??

**All of a sudden, white light surrounds Scamp and he turns from grey to BRIGHT RED!!**  
  
**Trance Scamp**: HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!! WHAT POWER!!! ALL RIGHT YOU INSECT, ATTACK!!

**Broksford attacks by using Flare, and Shadow Flare, which has no effect! Scamp just snaps his staff and throws it away!**  
  
**Trance Scamp**: That was my weapon break, my WEAKEST ATTACK, HERE IS MY STRONGEST, DESTRUCTO DESTROYER!!!!!

**A bright Red beam shoots out of his mouth and ENGULFS Broksford, when the attack ended, a blue light surrounded Trance Scamp and he changed back to Scamp! Broksford lay unconscious on the street!**  
  
**Scamp**: That is what you get for trying to hurt my girl, Angel are you okay?

**Angel**: I-I am fine tenderfoot, but are you okay? And is Broksford okay? He used to be my boyfriend, I thought he had gotten crushed in Sector 7!

**Scamp**: I somehow doubt this was Broksford, look!

**There was Francois who lay in Broksford's place, next to him was the tattered remains of a face mask! It looked like Broksford's face!**  
  
**Scamp**: Francois was sent here under orders to eliminate you and me! After he had killed you, he was probably going to take off the mask, and make it change into his face! Make it look like he had died by placing it on you (changing you into him). Before, however he would have put an unused Face Mask! Then he would place Francois on you and Change into you! It was lucky you screamed, he wasn't expecting that!

**Angel**: Oh, man! I am glad I screamed. Thanks Tenderfoot.

**Scamp and Angel hurry back to the others who were all wondering what had just happened, then, all of a sudden, Angel gets an idea!**  
  
**Angel**: His plan failed, right?

**Scamp**: Right, and?

**Angel**: Maybe, I could impersonate him to help our undercover work!

**Buster**: Who?

**Scamp**: Francois.

**Tramp**: Never would have guessed, no wonder he sounded familiar!

**Lady**: Well, we had better get to that hotel for our Mission!

**Scamp**: Good idea, let's go everyone!

**Angel**: I'll catch you up, there is a little unfinished business I have to attend to!

**Scamp**: See you there!

**Angel walks back to the alley and places a face mask on Francois, making a copy of him!**  
  
**Angel**: Perfect! (pats the mask) Just in case!

**Angel then runs off to the hotel, wondering what the mission would hold for them all. If she hadn't been so preoccupied, she might have noticed someone watching her enter the hotel! When she DOES enter the Snoplenturk, she sees the hotel clerk's desk, she rings the bell!**  
  
**Clerk**: Just a minuite, I'm coming! Yes? What can I do for you, young lady?

**Angel**: I am with Scamp's group, name's Angel.

**Clerk**: Ah yes, you're friends are upstairs! Room 278.

**Angel**: Thanks!

**And she runs off to join her friends in room 278. When she enters the room, she notices everyone together around a BIG round table! She walks up to the table, and by the look on Scamp's face, she realised that she had missed a LOT!**  
  
**Angel**: All right, WHAT DID I MISS!?

**Scamp**: I had just gone over the mission, but I guess I'll go over it again!

**Angel**: Well?

**Scamp**: Pay attention, for this is important!

Our Mission: To infiltrate the Nuclear Silo near South Vancouver! Also, it is **CRUCIAL** that Reggie does not escape!

Our Objective: To plant the explosive charges, 1 in each fuel room to destroy the silo! They have a 10 minute timer, so we'll need to get in, and get out FAST!! Again, REGGIE MUST NOT ESCAPE!!

Our Infiltration Instructions: Angel, Sparky, and Myself will be infiltrating the silo to do this. I see you got the mask of Francois? Well Sparky can wear that so that he'll be smaller! Once those charges are all planted, we'll have 10 minutes to get out, AND ensure that Reggie is trapped within! I'll see to Reggie, Angel and Sparky will be in charge of planting the charges!

Our Extra Members Instructions: Tramp will have the clearance codes to access any new objectives that come into play (if any AT ALL), Buster will be in charge of Watching our progress, Lady will be in charge of watching the Radar and Map to alert us when enemies (soldier dogs, Reggie, etc...) come near, Mootch will be waiting near the exit for Backup! Ruby will be waiting in case we need instructions on how to use weapons, or the explosives! All right, now we know the mission, let's start training...

**Well that is the end of Mission Briefing and Plans, hope you enjoyed it! It took me a while, I'll try to get next chapter up soon!**


	6. VR Training!

VR TRAINING

VR TRAINING!

  
**Well it has taken me a VERY long time to get going again, but I am finally at it once more. This chapter is slightly different from the rest because it is only a training mission, basically a prequal to what the mission will be (a shorter version though) but still read The Mission (next chapter). So it will have some weapons (my own design) and the 10 min time limit on the training event. I'll only go through one of their training sessions though. This will be a short chapter, then the mission will begin. Please note that most of this chapter is action oriented and little script will take place. The mission will have much more script!** **As we left off, Scamp had just described the mission, (see last chapter: a few more details will be given in this chapter) and they were starting to train. Now we shall check out the actual training session...**  
  
**Scamp**: All right guys, that was pretty good, our overall time was 10min, 50 seconds, but we have to get it faster than that. Those bombs go off after 10 mins from being planted and we all have to be outta there by that time. Sparky, I'm looking in your direction.

**Sparky**: ...........

**Scamp**: Look you'll be infiltrating as Francois right? So you have to keep Reggie busy until we have a chance to get out of there, and we'll let you know when the mission is complete. At that time, you'll leave. I am hoping to be all finished and outside, 9 mins after the first bomb is planted, giving you a minute to get out safely.

**Angel**: Will that be enough time though?

**Tramp**: I don't know, but Scamp is right, we have to get the time down to 9 mins or less.

**Buster**: Right so let's go again guys, and this time, let's get it right.

**They started the training session from the beginning! It starts off with a vision of a big building, rust covered and grimy. There was an murderous smell in the air and maybe it was just their imagination, but there was a foul odour of blood. Francois (face masked Sparky) started his job immediately. After "Francois" was inside for a minute, they got the all clear signal from Tramp. Scamp led the way inside. Once inside, they snuck stealthily towards the fuel room number 1. When they had reached the first fuel room, Scamp hastily, but cautiously planted the bomb**  
  
**Scamp**: Ok guys, we got 10 mins!

**Angel**: I'll let Sparky Know! Francois, Francois, come in...

**"Francois through the paw watch**: (whispered)What is it?

**Angel**: First Detonation device planted, 9 mins, 20 seconds to go!

**Then they continue in much the same manner, planting devices, and after 8 mins, the last (8th one) was placed.**  
  
**Angel**: Francois, get out, the place is gonna combust.

**The group started to run back through the corridors, and as they ran...**  
  
**Scamp**: Combust?

**Angel**: Explode hun.

**Scamp**: Oh right. Okay sweetie!

**They just make it outside with 30 seconds to spare (time 9:30)[mins:seconds], and there was Francois waiting for them.**  
  
**Scamp**: OK, let's get outta here!

**Angel**: Right!

**20 seconds later, the Silo exploded, and they got a contact from Tramp...**  
  
**Tramp**: Good job, that was great.

**Instantly, they were back on the streets, getting ready for the real mission, believing that it will go just as smoothly. Or will it?**  
  
**Well that's it, short isn't it? Well this IS only a training chapter, but the real mission will begin next chapter, and they will have more to say, Tramp and the rest will have more of a role next chapter so the next chapter will be longer. The mission and training chapters throughout the story shall be short. I REALLY HOPE that I'll get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything.**


End file.
